Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for restoring optimum skin conditions especially for healing intradermal tears and more particularly to a method of applying electrical and chemical treatment to a scarred area of the skin.
In normal skin the collagen fibrilles are constant in size and lie parallel one to another, while in healed scars the fibres are of different sizes and lie in all directions. From the histological point of view intradermal tears represent the external part of a dermic wound and, subsequently, of a dermic cicatrix.
A number of methods are known utilized to assist regeneration of open skin tissue (lesions) or of partially broken tissues as in the case of intradermal tears and similar kinds. Such methods include, for example, application of vegetable extracts, scorching with electro-magnetic waves at high frequency plastic surgery, exposure to an electromagnetic field combined with a simultaneous treatment with irradiated water.
Especially in the case of intradermal tears, all these methods, some of which are difficult and painful to apply, have shown themselves to be only partially effective or entirely ineffective. Such methods as exposure to weak electric fields or application of saline or ammine solutions, protein and embryionic tissues have been found absolutely ineffective.